Amen
by Lemonly
Summary: Based on the song by Eden's Edge.  Bay couldn't be happier that Daphne left Wilkie.


_I heard from a friend of a friend of a friend that  
>You finally got rid of that girlfriend<br>You finally came out of that love coma boy  
>I've heard Mary Jane at the powder-puff beauty shop<br>Sayin' that blond in her tube top  
>She left our Jimmy for a boy in Illinois<br>Someone give me an amen,  
>Someone give me an amen.<br>_

News travels fast at Buckner Hall. It always had, but today was different. Today, it was as if everyone knew at once. Daphne had left Wilkie for a guy she met at the music festival in St. Louis. Everyone in the elite school had made sure to tell Bay, but she hadn't wanted to get her hopes up. She would have to go to the Fount of all Knowledge: Wilkie's older sister.

That's why she found herself standing in front of the beauty shop owned by said sister, Mary Jane. When she walked into the store and was immediately pulled into one of the empty chairs.

"How may I help my favorite customer today? Color's on the house." Mary Jane smiled at her baby brother's best friend's sister.

"Well, in _that_ case, dark purple highlights." Bay laughed as Mary Jane had already started to mix the dye.

"Wilkie told me you had been wanted to do this." She replied with a smile.

"Speaking of _Wilkie_…"

"Yes, it's true. She ran off to meet some guy named Johnny—"

"I heard Jimmy."

"Whatever his name is, she in Illinois with him."

"Poor Wilkie; he really liked her."

"Yeah; but at least now, you two can get your shit together."

"Yeah…"

"You're trying not to show how excited you are, aren't you?"

"Is it working?"

"Nope; your face says 'sorry', but your eyes are sparkling."

"Then, I'll just say it. Amen!"

The two girls laughed and talked as Mary Jane finished Bay's hair.

_Can I get a Thank God Hallelujah  
>You finally saw what she was doing to ya<br>Your mama called it and she was right  
>Glad to see you saw the light.<br>Whole town nearly hooped and hollered  
>She drove away nobody stopped her<br>Na na na na na na, I'll say it again  
>Someone give me an amen.<br>_

Bay couldn't believe it. Her parents and Regina were upset that Daphne just left, but not as upset as they would have been if it was Bay. If it was Bay, she would have had Toby sent after her to drag her back home.

Toby walked into her "studio" when he got home and laughed when he found her happily spinning around and working on a new painting at the same time. He hadn't seen her this happy in a while.

"So, you heard?" he asked, causing Bay to try and act like he hadn't caught her dancing.

"Thank God!" Bay smiled.

"You're happy that Daphne just up and left?"

"If she had left for any other reason? No, I would go after her and drag her back kicking and screaming. But she left _Wilkie_, and I can't help but to be happy about that."

"He should have listened to everyone."

"He should have listened to his mom. She may be crazy, but she's never been wrong."

"True."

"I'm just happy he realized what kind of person she really was before the relationship got too serious."

"You know, when she got in that car, I don't think anyone was planning on stopping her. I mean, she was picking up Emmett on the way, but he would have been the only one."

"Yeah…"

"You okay?"

"I'm just really happy."

"I know you are."

_Yeah right, like I really coulda said something  
>You wouldn't heard it if the train was coming<br>Had your head so high in the clouds  
>Oh I, I had a really good reason<br>For hiding my feelings but now I can finally spit it out  
>Someone give me an amen.<br>Someone give me an amen.  
><em>

"You know," Wilkie said, walking into the garage, "you could have told me how you felt about her."

"No, I couldn't." Bay shook her head, "You wouldn't have believed a word I said."

"Bay," Wilkie placed his hands on her shoulders and Toby slipped out of the studio, "when have I ever _not_ believed you?"

"She was different from the other girls you've been with. You were so crazy about her that you wouldn't believe anything negative about her."

"I guess."

"So, how are you doing?"

"It's weird; I'm not upset. I'm a little angry, but my hearts all in one piece."

"Good. I didn't want to be the one to break your heart; that's why I didn't say anything. You mean so much to me. You're more than just my older brother's best friend. You're one of the few people I trust with anything. I would hate for you to hate me."

"I knew I could count on you to not act sympathetic."

"Would you like me to try?"

"No. I just want you to be crazy, overdramatic, Bay."

With that she hugged Wilkie tightly and he returned the hug, both of them savoring the feeling.

_Can I get a Thank God Hallelujah  
>You finally saw what she was doing to ya<br>Your mama called it and she was right  
>Glad to see you saw the light.<br>Whole town nearly hooped and hollered  
>She drove away nobody stopped her<br>Na na na na na, I'll say it again  
>Someone give me an amen.<br>_

Toby had thrown together a small get together, under the guise cheering Wilkie up, and it was definitely working. Toby smiled to himself when he noticed his plan working—Wilkie and Bay had not left each other's side all night.

"Toby," Katherine greeted, walking over to him, "this would have anything to do with what's happening with those two," Katherine gestured over at Bay and Wilkie, who were slow dancing to the relatively upbeat song, in their own world, "would it?"

"Mom, please, you give me way too much credit." Toby tried to brush off the question. When Katherine gave him a look, he sighed, "I wanted them to finally realize that it's been long enough and that they need to stop avoiding the inevitable and just get together. I'm just shocked that it worked."

"Well, his mom was right about Daphne, I'm sure she's right about Bay."

"What does she think about Bay?"

"That they'll go the distance."

"I've known that since I was five."

Mother and son laughed as they decided to give the couple some privacy and turned back to the rest of the party.

_I'm standing right here in front of you  
>I think I love you too<br>Can I get a Thank God Hallelujah  
>Baby do you believe it, do you?<br>Your mama called that she was right  
>Glad to see you saw the light.<br>Whole town nearly hooped and hollered  
>The preacher's son and the farmer's daughter.<br>Na na na na na, I'll say it again  
>Someone give me an amen.<br>Someone give me an amen.  
>Na na na na na na na na na na na<br>Na na na na na na na na na na na_

Bay and Wilkie's saying slowed until they were standing still. Bay looked up, making eye contact with Wilkie—whose eyes shown bright with his love for her.

"I think I love you, too." She replied with a small smile.

"I'm actually really happy that she's gone. I can finally do this." Wilkie whispered before kissing her lightly.

"Amen." Bay breathed out before kissing him passionately.


End file.
